Leave it to the Horses
by muchbeddled
Summary: Marian visits Robin in the Forest, and gets a lesson from her horse.


Marian rode her horse Vesper through Sherwood Forest, arguing silently with herself. Why was she here?

She knew the reason, and it infuriated her. No matter how she had tried, she couldn't quell her desire to see Robin today.

She hated her weakness! What was he to her, anyway? An annoyance, a nuisance, a memory of what might have been, had he cared enough for her in the first place to marry her when he was supposed to, rather than chose to fight for his king.

He deserved none of her thoughts, her concern! So, why was she here, riding through bracken, dressed to impress or even ignite, flaunting yet another new necklace forced on her by Sir Guy of Gisbourne?

An arrow whizzed by her head, announcing the presence of the famous outlaw. She reined her horse, but waited in the saddle.

Her annoyance increased when he didn't appear.

"Come out, Robin," she called. "I saw your arrow. I know you're watching me."

She heard him chuckle above her head, and looked up to see him grinning down at her.

"Catch," he called, tossing her his bow and quiver. Indignantly, she caught them, then rolled her eyes when he showed off, flipping backwards from a high branch, landing perfectly on both feet.

He swaggered to her, grinning smugly while reaching for his prized weapon.

He looked irresitible, curse him! He probably guessed as much! Well, just see if she'd let on she thought so!

"Welcome," he said, obviously delighted to see her. "Sorry for almost shooting Vesper! I thought she was a rare white stag with an enchanted princess on her back."

Marian groaned. "Your charms are languishing, living in the forest. That was one of the weakest lines you've ever fed me."

"Sorry," he grinned sheepishly. "It sounded much better in my head than on my lips."

"That's because your head is being strangled under all that messy hair." She was smiling now, happy to be exchanging friendly barbs with him. She really missed him so much!

She saw his eyes harden when he noticed the necklace. Now that they were on friendly terms, she wished she hadn't worn it! She wanted to tuck it under her bodice, away from his jealous gaze, but it was too late.

"Another necklace from Gisbourne?" he asked coldly.

She sighed. "He is my intended now. He enjoys giving me gifts."

"Does he?"

"Is it such a bad quality? I happen to like it. Of course, it's still a novelty. I can't remember anyone else showering me with presents in the past."

He winced, and she wished she could take it back.

"Well," he said, recovering his arrogance, "you're not the only one to receive gifts from Sir Guy of Gisbourne."

What was he trying to imply? That Guy gave other women gifts? Would she even care if he did?

No...he was implying that he himself had received something from Gisbourne...some information perhaps, to help Robin's cause? She grew interested.

"What is it, Robin? What have you learned?"

He shook his head, laughing lightly. "You forget, you're my source of information. No, hop down from there and I'll show you!"

He held out his arms, and she leaped into them. They both caught their breath as he held her. The moment seemed to go on forever...they wished it would go on forever. He leaned in to kiss her, and broke the spell.

Flustered, but not appearing to be, she stepped aside. "What is it you want me to see?"

He winked, then led her horse by the reins. Marian's eyes opened wide in surprise when she spotted Achilles, Robin's favorite horse from the Locksley stables.

"Robin!" she cried. "You stole him!"

"He's my horse," he claimed, hurt by her insinuation his horse belonged to Gisbourne now. "Don't worry," he continued, "I had him reshod before I brought him here. It wouldn't do have my horse's tracks lead Gisbourne to camp a second time."

Unwittingly, she felt annoyed again. Annoyed with herself for hurting him, annoyed with Gisbourne for laying claim to everything that ought to belong to Robin, annoyed with Robin's dangerous life as an outlaw, annoyed that they could never be together. Her annoyance came out in her attitude, which was harsher than she felt towards him.

"And just how are you supposed to care for a horse, in the forest?"

"Same way I care for myself," he answered, ''as best I can."

"What will you feed him? He can't graze on dead leaves, Robin."

"I take him to the meadow."

"In broad daylight? You'll be seen. You are a fool."

There was a commotion, and both turned to see something which made their eyes open wide in surprise. Achilles, having sniffed around Vesper, had gotten behind the filly, and had mounted her. The two humans watched their animal counterparts enjoy themselves, as they themselves had never dared to do.

Marian quickly looked away, her face scarlet. Robin's was almost as red. He was the first to start laughing, and his laughter rang out so loudly, she couldn't help being amused. Still dreadfully embarrassed, but amused all the same.

"Get your horse off my precious innocent girl," she snickered.

"I wouldn't dare stop him now," he said. "He'd throw me every time I'd try to climb on his back."

They stood in amused silence, looking up at the treetops or down at the ground, awkwardly waiting for the horses to finish. When at last it was over, Marian, freshly blushing all over again, said, "I'd better take her home."

"Tavern slut that she is," Robin chuckled.

Marian gasped in shock, but began laughing again. "Well, just don't tell my father. He'd think it was all your influence."

"Wasn't it?" Robin swaggered. "What makes you think I didn't give Achilles some friendly advice?"

"Grow up, Locksley," she teased. She gave him a friendly smile, climbed back aboard Vesper as he held the reins for her, and rode away, laughing to herself all the way home.


End file.
